


Fated

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epsilon finds something lost. </p><p>(Bit of a time jump here. Set about a year after 'A Collection of Halflings'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate Brought Us Together

Epsilon’s flight north had been exhausting. He had not stuck around for Leo’s wedding. He couldn't stand it, knowing he was next and they had sold him off to the woman. It wasn’t so much that Vanessa was a bad woman, but he did not love her, would never lover her. He would never have what his parent’s had, or what Wash did, and they had willingly consigned him to that. 

Leonard might be willing to sacrifice himself to that, but Edward wanted no part in it. He just hoped that David would understand and give him shelter. 

He set up camp for the night, not daring to make a fire. He and his horse blended into the shadows, and he was glad for it. He watched his father's messengers ride past not twenty feet away from where he was hiding, and could have cried. He could only guess what his father would tell David about his disappearance, and none of it was good. There was little doubt in his mind that North would send him packing back home rather than risk a war against Lancia. He curled in on himself, huddling in his cloak. He waited an hour before finally moving. He lead his horse through the woods, and finally spotted the first light of the village that splayed around The Dakotas. He stood there for a time, and weighed his options. He could chance going to the castle, or he could go to the village and beg for a place to stay. He had a bag of coins tucked against his skin under his clothes, and trinkets in his pack that he knew would sell well enough. He knew it would not last long. Panic bloomed, but he fought it down, because he simply did not have time to deal with a panic attack. 

He trudged on towards the village, stopping at the first house that looked like it had a little stable attached to the back. He didn’t have the heart to leave Sadie out in the cold. He pet her neck, before tying her up on the post and knocking on the door. No one answered at first, but when it finally did he froze, shocked to see a familiar face, one he had long thought dead. 

He took a step back, “Tucker? What....how...” 

Tucker looked equally shocked. “Edward? What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Epsilon stared at the missing prince of the Phooka and gawked. He was too shocked to be angry, but there was the prickle of it across his mind. “What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were dead. Your parents think you're dead?! What the fuck, Tucker!?” 

“I asked you first,” Tucker glared. “Why are you here?” 

Epsilon shook his head, “Can I put my horse up first? I don't’ think she should have to stand in the cold while we argue.” 

“Fine,” Tucker grabbed a fur cloak, bundling himself up, and grabbing a lantern as he lead Epsilon out to the stables behind the house. There were two horses in their stalls and twice as many empty. Epsilon hurriedly fixed up the stall for Sadie, fed and watered her before following Tucker back into the house.

Tucker busied himself in the kitchen area when they came back inside, stoking the fire. This was not how Epsilon had imagined he would arrive in the ruling center of Valhalla. He had not thought he would ever see Tucker at all. He looked around the room, and spotted the cot close enough to the fire to soak up the warmth, but far enough away to not be in danger of the fire itself. 

His breath caught as he spotted the sleeping child who looked like a miniature version of Tucker. 

“He gets cold easily,” Tucker said. 

“Is that why you left?” Epsilon shifted from foot to foot, and thought of all the times he and Tucker had messed around. Tucker had never been shy about using his species’ gifts to make sex interesting, and they had never used protection when the Phooka took the form of a woman. “Is he mine?” 

Tucker shifted, looking uncomfortable. “I wish. Fuck. I really wish he was. I would have found a way to stay. He is Price’s. Fucking asshole tricked me. He...he did worse than trick me. He forced me, and my fucking mother knew. Bitch knew and was going to force me to marry him anyway. Would have locked me in that form. No fucking way.” His voice rose, and the child stirred. 

Tucker froze, and waited until the child fell back into sleep. “I’m not going back. I don’t know how you found me, and I don’t know what they thought sending you, but I’m not fucking going back.” 

Epsilon hugged, him, pulling him tight against him. “I didn’t know you were here. I really...they had a funeral for you. I was a fucking wreck. Why wouldn't I be a fucking wreck. I thought---I thought we would be together. I thought you loved me, and then you w-were g-gone.” The panic attack that threatened earlier crashed over him, leaving his breath caught in his chest. 

“I do love you, you idiot. Ugh. Do we have to talk about this emotional shit? I’m not good with this, and I don't’ want to talk about it.” 

Epsilon glared, “Yes, we fucking do. They were going to make me marry Vanessa. I ran away.” 

“What....what? Kimball? Really?” Tucker snickered. “Wow. I can’t think of two people that would suit each other less. Sorry dude.” 

“You are such a shit, I swear to the gods.”

“Well, if you didn’t know I was here, then why are you here?” Tucker asked impatiently. 

“Because Wash is here. I thought he would help me, but my father’s messengers beat me to it.” Epsilon drew in a long breath. “I’m sure they are demanding they give me over.” 

“What is David doing here?” Tucker’s brows knitted together. 

“He’s hand-fasted to Lord North and York. I would think you would know that living here.” 

“We’re talking about little David? You’re little baby brother? Are you fucking pulling my leg? Seriously?” 

Epsilon pulled his cloak closer to himself, “A lot happened since you disappeared. David was kidnapped, and we had to rescue him, and Leo...got married to Vanessa’s sister. She’s like...ugh...it’s like Leo married our mother. Doesn’t look like her, but she sure as the pit acts like her. They are trying to find a match for Caroline and Beth...but you’ve met them. It’s going to be a miracle to find someone to survive those two.”

Tucker laughed since the first time since Epsilon showed up, “They are both acts of nature, that is for sure. And so are you.” Tucker stared at him, searching Epsilon’s face. “I missed you, so much.” 

Epsilon put a hand through his hair, ruffling it, “But not enough to come get me?” 

“Really? Let’s not fight now. Please. Please, Edward. If I had went you you your father would have found out, and they would have sent me back. They would have had to. Otherwise they would be breaking treaties, and I can guarantee my ass isn’t worth a war. Hell, if North knew I was here he would ship my ass back there too...and probably yours as well.” He reached out, cupping Epsilon’s cheek with his hand. “Stay here with me?” 

“Are you going to make some stupid jokes, and hit on me?” Epsilon’s eyes narrowed. 

“Why would I need to do that, babe? I’ve always had you. Or...already had you.” He wiggled his brows. “Bow Chicka B---” 

Epsilon put a finger over Tucker’s mouth. “No.” He leaned forward, catching Tucker’s lips. They were just as soft as he remembered. “Just...hold me. Please. None of that bullshit. Just...hold me you jerk.” 

“Wow, way to sweet talk me. You always had a way with words,” Tucker said, but he pulled Epsilon close, catching any words that left his mouth by keeping it occupied. 

Epsilon could feel the magic gather, like it always did, Tucker’s form changed in his arms. Epsilon froze, looking at the girl in front of him. “Tucker...as nice as this is...I want you. The real you.” 

Tucker shrunk in on himself. “I thought you would like this. You always did before. I thought that’s w-why you kept coming back. ‘Cause it wasn’t like...you know.” 

“No. I don’t know. What I know is I want you. Not this or anything you think I want. I want YOU.” 

Tucker’s form shivered, and he was himself again. He stared at Epsilon. “I thought that was what you wanted. I thought---you know no one ever wanted me to be myself. Not my family, and certainly not Price.”

“Fucking idiots, the lot of them,” he pulled Tucker too him, claiming another kiss. “I love fate.” He hummed, and pulled Tucker close. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“You sound sure that is what I want,” Tucker said. 

“It’s not? I mean---I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to---” 

“I’m just fucking with you Edward.” He twined their fingers together. “This is just kinda weird and unexpected.” 

“You want me to stay?”

“As long as you want to, yes. Even if we don’t,” he waved his hand around, “You know.” 

Tucker shifted. “I want to though. Hold on...” He went back to the door, putting the bolt in place, and put an extra blanket on the child. Junior didn’t stir. 

Epsilon watched him, heart pounding. “I’m dreaming, right?” 

“No, babe. You’re not. Definitely not.” Tucker took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. It was cozy, and a far cry from the beds in the palace. It was covered in quilts, layers of them on top of a feather bed. They crawled in together, curling around each other, fitting as well as they always had.

oOoOoOo

Junior ran into his father’s room as he did every morning, and climbed up the bed to flop on his father, waking him up. Or he would have flopped on him if his father was alone. He wiggled between them, pushing the strange person away.

He kicked at him, trying to push him away from Tucker. “Way! Way!” the child shouted angrily until Tucker stirred, and Epsilon groaned, trying to move away from the child’s sharp kicks. He rolled away, and fell off the edge of the bed, landing with a resounding thud. 

“WAY! GET WAY!” Junior leaned over the edge, his blue eyes sharp and angry. “Bads!” 

“Junior, what are you doing?” Tucker groaned. 

The child looked back at him, face scrunching up. “Hurts?” 

“No, baby, I’m fine, but I doubt Edward is. You okay?” He leaned over the bed to where Epsilon was sprawled across the floor. “Aw, babe. You okay? Anything bruised?” 

Epsilon rolled his eyes, “Only my pride.” He glanced over to Junior. “You know...he looks like a little mini-Tucker.” 

Tucker beamed with pride. “Yes, he is.” He ruffled Junior’s ringlets. “Come on, Edward, get back up here.” 

Junior watched Epsilon warily as he climbed back up on the bed. 

Epsilon watched him right back. “I can’t get over how much he looks like you, even his sigils are the same color.” 

“But a different pattern,” Tucker said, and frowned at that. “He...takes after Price in that.”

Junior huffed as Epsilon settled beside Tucker. “Who?” He asked, and pointed at Epsilon. 

“This is Edward, Junior. He’s going to be living with us from now on. You’ll have to be nice to him. No kicking him off the bed anymore. That isn’t nice. We’ve discussed this, remember. No kicking people.” 

“‘Less they’re mean firse?” Junior asked. 

“Right. Exactly,” Tucker agreed. “How would you like to go see Uncle Donut today, little man?”

Junior gasped, “Unka Muffin? ‘Boose too?” 

“Yes, Caboose too,” Tucker agreed. 

“Feckles?” 

“And Freckles,” Tucker laughed. “Get dressed and we can go over there.” 

Junior jumped off of the bed, squealing excitedly, Epsilon’s presence completely forgotten.

“Do you want to walk over with us?” Tucker asked. He leaned against Epsilon, and stole a kiss before he could answer. “It would be a good idea to introduce you sooner rather than later.” 

Epsilon shifted, and bit his lip. “You really want me to stay? I mean...I...I would have figured you h-had moved on.” 

Tucker snorted. “You are such an idiot. There has never been anyone else.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve always fucking loved you, and distance wouldn’t change that.” 

“I swear. You are the worse.” 

“Maybe,” Tucker agreed. “Glad you found me though. Missed you so much, and I know you missed this sexy body.”

“Definitely the worse,” Epsilon mumbled.

Junior came back, all bundled up in his winter clothes. “Papa! Hurry! Now. Unka Muffin and ‘Boose waiting.”

Tucker laughed, and grabbed his own coat, “Okay, little man. Let’s go.” He looked at Epsilon as the other man put his own coat and cloak on. “Donut lives a bit down the lane,” Tucker explained as they went outside into the snow. “He owns the bakery. Caboose lives with him and works for him as well. And I...you’re gonna laugh, babe, but I teach at the school. Normally I’d be there already, but during the winter the fay go into Seclusion...except for Donut. It’s toasty in the bakery all the time, so he rarely goes into the sleep like the others, he also doesn’t leave the bakery. Pretty quiet during winter. Lot’s of time for getting up to mischief, if you know what I mean.” 

“Oh, I know what you mean,” Epsilon laughed. “Do I ever.” 

The walk was longer that Epsilon had thought. Tucker lived on the very edge of the village. Walking was hard, and Tucker ended up picking up Junior. Some of the snow drifts were so high the little boy couldn't’ make it through them. They eventually made it to the big building with a little sign in the shape of a muffin was hanging above the door. Tucker went inside, without knocking. “Donut, we’re here.” 

“We’re in the kitchen! Come on back!” A cheerful voice trilled. 

Junior wiggled out of Tucker’s arms and took off towards the kitchen. “Unka Muffin!” 

“Well hello, sweetheart,” the same voice answered and the fay came into view. He was as short as Tucker, and hard the most shockingly pink hair, which was surprisingly short for a fay. His wings stood out, flicking about flirtatiously in a way that Epsilon had never seen a fay. Normally they were very modest about their wings. He picked up Junior, and bounced him on his hip. “How is my favourite little man?” 

Junior gasped, “Tranger with papa!” 

“Oh, really now? What Have you been up to, Tucker?” He looked up and caught sight of Epsilon. “Oh, aren’t you a sexy thing.” 

“Yeah, he’s mine.” Tucker gave him a look. 

“OH. OHHH! You must be Edward. Tucker talks about you a lot. So nice to meet you. He didn’t say he would be having...company.” 

“You told them about me?” Epsilon asked, feeling shocked to his core.

Tucker glowered at Donut. “Yes. He is that Edward.” He huffed. “Ugh. Do you have to do that?” 

“Do what?” Donut asked innocently. 

“Blurt out the first thing that comes to mind,” Tucker grumbled. 

“No...Wait,” Epsilon interrupted. “He talked to you about me?” 

“All the time!” Donut squealed. “Said you were the love of his life.” 

“Gods damn it, Donut. Shut up!” 

“What, Tucker? You did. You said---” 

“Donut, dude. Shut the fuck up.” 

“But Tucker,” Donut whined, “You said---” 

“DONUT!” Tucker ground out. 

“Oh not, this is getting good,” Epsilon grinned, “What did he say Donut? Please tell me?” 

“Yeah, we are leaving now. Have fun with Donut, Junior. I’ll be back to pick him up before nightfall,” Tucker said and practically pushed Epsilon towards the door.

“Naw, don't worry about it. He can stay overnight,” Donut said, and wiggled his brows. “Have fun you two. You should---” 

“Damn it, Donut there are children present. I’ll be back in the morning,” Tucker said and pushed Epsilon out the door.

Epsilon was still snickering as they walked back towards Tucker’s house. “Love of your life, huh?” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t. Wow. I can’t believe you missed me this much,” Epsilon crowed.

“I’m regretting it already.”

“Nope, you’re lying again. You just want to jump me. You’re probably going to as soon as we get back to the house. Admit it. You just want to fuck me into the bed,” Epsilon teased.

“I don’t know.” 

“Lies,” Epsilon said, and pulled Tucker close, kissing him until they were both weak kneed. “You never were good at being teased.” He stole enough kiss, and pulled Tucker close. “Don’t be all butt-hurt. I feel the same.” 

“God, never say that in front of Donut. Seriously. I know exactly what he would say, ‘I always like a good butt-hurt’ or something equally stupid. Fuckberries, the guy has no filter at all, but he’s really good with kids and Junior loves him.” 

Epsilon followed Tucker into the house again, stripping off their winter clothes. Tucker stoked the fire before pushing Epsilon back towards the bedroom. “Really....you weren’t wrong.” He pushed Epsilon down onto the bed, and took off his clothes a piece at a time as if he was unwrapping the best present, and maybe he was. 

Tucker straddled his hips, and leaned forward, kissing him more gently than they had outside. 

Epsilon closed his eyes, and pressed himself up against Tucker, his skin warm and flushed. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Tucker mumbled against Epsilon’s flushed skin.


	2. A Long Time Coming

Epsilon knew he had to be dreaming. A long, elaborate and heart-breaking dream where all his wishes come to be. There was no way that Tucker was pressed up against him, his skin still warm and very much among the land of the living. Tucker was dead and he had been for too long. It had been the longest six years of his life. The most painful as well. It wasn’t real. It couldn't be real. He was having one of his episodes. This wasn’t real. He kept saying it softly. He was probably really slowly freezing to death in the snow. 

The arms around him tightened, and he stiffened. The skin pressed against his was so warm, as were the lips that pressed behind his ear, against his neck. It was altogether too much. “This isn’t real,” He mumbled, and then Tucker was there, pushing him down into the mattress. 

“Eps? What’s wrong?”

“Stop. This isn’t real. Just stop. This is a dream. This isn’t real. I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming.” Epsilon tried to curl in on himself, but Tucker pinned him down, and only then did he notice the long scars down the inside of Epsilon’s arms,

Tucker froze, and leaned in and looked at the long scars from Epsilon’s wrist to his elbow in angry lines that meandered down Epsilon’s arms. The scars were thick, and rough. “Eps...what did you do to yourself?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Gods. You are the worse liar. What the actual fuck did you do to yourself?” Tucker whispered, fearing the answer, but needing to hear it anyway. 

“You were gone,” Epsilon croaked. “They said you were dead. Do you really think I would want to stick around in a world without you?” He ducked his head, hiding it against the pillow.

“Epsilon...” 

“I wanted to die so badly, and they wouldn't let me. Butch found me. He tried to stop the bleeding, at least that was what I was told later. I cut myself deep...really deep. I nearly bled out. I was so close. They wouldn’t let me though. My father cast a healing spell on me, and I think I slept a long time. By the time I woke we were at Reginald’s home in the country, and they tied me up to my bed there. Not in the fun way. Someone always with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Tucker whispered. 

“Nothing to be sorry for. What you did was smart. My father would have just sent you right back to them.” Epsilon turned, pulling Tucker close and clinging to him. “I thought I was doing the right thing. When I cut myself. I thought...I thought I’d be with you again. It’s all I ever wanted.” He sighed, “This is real isn’t it? I’m not dreaming?” 

“No, babe, your not breathing. I’m here. I’m here with you and I’m not letting you leave again.” Tucker laid on top of him, resting his head against Epsilon’s head. He listened to the steady beat of his heart. “You know...she sabotaged us. The Empress I mean. She sent fenra to be put in my food. I had always wondered why the food I ate from the kitchen tasted weird. Every time the cook fixed me food. Had she even asked Butch he would have stopped her...” 

“I don’t understand,” Epsilon said. 

“It’s a herb that grows in the islands. It is taken by those who don’t want to conceive.” Tucker sighed. “It was why we never...” 

“Oh.” Epsilon worried at his lip. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. We could try again if you want. We can...we can have the family we wanted and we can get married. There is nothing stopping us now,” Tucker said, sounding unsure of himself. “If you want that.” 

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

“Me too. Since we were kids. I was too scared to hope we would be free to. I missed you so much, baby. So much.” Tucker’s lips curled into a smile. “This is what I’ve always wanted.” 

“Let’s get married then,” Epsilon said.

“Now? Today?” Tucker curled closer. 

“Why not,” Epsilon said. “Unless you want to wait?”

Tucker shook his head, “No...no...I don't want to wait. We lost so much time already.” A silly and fond smile crept onto his face. “Will you do me the honor then, Lord Church?” 

“I will.” He caressed the side of Tucker’s face. “Let’s get dressed then, you nerd. We should go get Junior.” 

“Bossy,” Tucker laughed, but he still climbed out of the bed, and began to pull on his clothes. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints last night,” Epsilon smirked, and laughed at the look that Tucker gave him. Tucker threw Epsilon’s clothes at him. 

“You are such a brat.” 

Epsilon was still laughing as he pulled his clothes on, “I suspect you like that too. Wow Tucker.” 

Tucker shrugged not rising to the bait for once. “We’re doing this? Really? You sure?”

“Please. I’ve been ready for this since we were thirteen. I’m not letting you get out of it. No take backs.” 

Tucker finally relaxed, “Right. You did call dibs.” His eyes crinkled at the corners, “We’d better go then.” 

They held hands as they walked through the snow to Donuts to get Junior. “Don’t tell Donut where were going or I swear to god he will insist on coming with us.” 

“Oh...sure.” He gave Tucker’s hand a squeeze. “If you say so.” 

They walked down the snow covered path to Donut’s shop. Junior came running to the door when they came inside, and threw his arms around Tucker’s legs. 

“Papa! I helped! We made cupcakes. With FROSTING! Then Caboose and I had to take a bath and wash all of our clothes because we got it everywhere. All over papa, but mostly on the cakes.” He squinted past Tucker at Epsilon. “Papa can we go home now?” 

“Not yet. We have to go somewhere,” Tucker said cagily, making a point not to look at Donut. 

“Oh! Somewhere alone? Do you need Junior to say a little longer? I know sometimes I need alone time too.”

Epsilon blinked at him. “Really? What? No. We are going to the temple.” 

Donut made a squeaking noise, and clapped his hands together. “What are you doing at the temple?” 

Tucker shot Epsilon a sour look. He had told him. “Nothing!” 

“Oh you little wiley thing. I don’t believe you for a minute,” Donut laughed. “I’m coming with you.”

Tucker groaned, “Fine. Whatever. We probably need a witness anyways.”

oOoOoOo

The temple was up on a hill on the opposite side of the castle. It was a long walk, and a cold one. No one complained, but then Donut had not stopped talking the entire time. Tucker gave Junior a piggyback ride up the hill, and the child stopped complaining about Epsilon being there.

A henge surrounded the temple grounds, and a grove of trees beyond that. It was altogether as far from the soaring cathedrals of the Thousand Gods. There was no arching ceilings, or stained glass. The strode through the forest to the great longhouse that stood in the center of the grove and served as both the priest’s home and their place of worship.

“I am High-Priest Santa, you are welcome in these halls.” The priest that greeted them was a tall elf dressed in red. 

“Wait, what? Isn’t that an elf thing? I mean a name? I’m mean---” Epsilon stammered until Tucker put his hand over Epsilon’s mouth. 

“What he means is that we are here to be married,” Tucker said. “No disrespect meant.” 

The priest nodded solemnly and allowed them entrance into the sanctuary. It was dark inside, lit by torches and candles, but it still made Epsilon feel claustrophobic. He had never been a particularly religious person, and this certainly was not the type of religion he was accustomed to. They were brought before an altar. 

The drank the blessed wine that the priest gave them and knelt on the pillows in front of the altar as their hands were bound together. 

“Do you have vows, or would you like the traditional vows of Valhalla?” 

“No, I’ve got this,” Tucker mumbled. “You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself,” he began. 

Epsilon stiffened for a moment. He recognized those words. They had read them together in the little, secret library. Alpha and Beta’s vows. His eyes stung as he repeated the verse and the recited the rest together. 

“But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person,  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require.  
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.  
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is a marriage of equals.” 

Epsilon ducked his head, feeling his face flush red as a tears trickled. He had never been a pretty crier. His cheeks grew blotchy, and his eyes were rimmed in red. “And love. It’s a marriage of love.” 

The priest smiled, “Then stand, children. You are one in the eyes of all the gods.” 

Epsilon sniffed as they were lead to the side table where the priest filled out the proof of their joining, and Donut signed as a witness. He was uncharacteristically silent, but gasped when Epsilon turned and he saw the white streak in his hear. The dye having bled away. 

“You’re a CHURCH!” Donut shrieked. “The one those weird people were looking for.” 

“What weird people?” Epsilon asked, not even bothering to deny it. 

“The weird ones. The guy with the mustache and the one with the long hair. I thought he was a girl at first. I’ve never seen someone carry so many knives.” 

“Butch and Reggie?” Epsilon and Tucker looked at one another, eyes going wide. 

“Oh...frag it all. They are going to be so mad that they missed this when they find us,” Tucker sighed. He had no doubt that they WOULD find them either. It was only a matter of time. 

“We should go to them,” Epsilon said. “We...we should go to our papas.”

“They wouldn't turn us in,” Tucker nodded. “I...yes. Let’s go see them.” 

They made their thanks to the priest, and had donut help them find the place where the pair was staying. It was a small cottage not far from Delta and Maine’s workshop. 

Tucker gripped Epsilon’s hand tightly, and hid under his own cloak, shaking. They knocked on the door, and stood back, waiting.

“Where are we, papa?” Junior whined, his hand held tightly in Donut’s hand. 

“You sure this is a good idea? I mean...they might be...you know...having alone time,” Donut said from the back. 

“Donut, please. Why would you even...” Tucker grumbled, and startled as the door swung open revealing Reginald. 

“What do you---Epsilon, Lad! What in the name of the gods are you doing here!?! Do you know how worried we were? How worried your parents are? Who are these people? What happen...your hair....come in. Now. You have explaining to do, young man,” Reginald stepped inside. 

“Reggie...what is?” Butch stopped in the hallway, staring. Tucker pushed back his hood and Butch fell to the floor when he saw his face. Gamma barely catching him before he hit the floor. 

“You look well, cousin,” Gamaliel said, hoisting Butch up carefully. “Tucker. Fuck if I didn’t think you were dead.” He managed to get Butch into one of the cushioned seats, and fanned him until he stirred. 

“Am I dead?” Butch croaked. “I saw my kit. What happened?” 

“You’re not dead, papa. I’ve been here. I hid after I escaped,” Tucker mumbled. 

“I think we should all sit and I will fetch us some tea. I have a feeling there is a story and we are not going to like what you are going to say.” Reginald pointed them all to the chairs and looked at them in a threatening manner until they all sat down. 

“Weeellll...I think that is my cue to skedaddle,” Donut said.

“No, not yet,” Tucker said. “I...would you mind taking Junior after I make introductions. Please. There are some things...” 

“Junior?” Butch asked. 

“My son,” Tucker whispered. He pushed Junior in front of him, and towards Butch. The elder Phooka’s face lit up.

“Your son? My kit has a kit? Come here Junior. Let me take a look at you.” 

Junior hunched his shoulders, but moved closer, looking down shyly. “Hi.” 

“Hello to you, little kit,” Butch said cheerily. 

“He looks like you, Tucker,” Gamma said. He perched on the arm of Butch’s chair and put a protective arm around his shoulders. 

“Thank the gods,” Tucker mumbled.

“Whose?” Butch asked, and then nodded when Tucker shook his head sharply.

“Sweetpea, please go with Donut. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Junior frowned, “Can’t I stay? Please.” 

“You can visit later,” Tucker said firmly. He watched Donut hold out his hand, and Junior take it. 

“Don’t worry, squirt. You can help me make the breakfast pastries. It’ll be fun,” Donut said as he lead Junior out the door. 

Reggie came back, serving them all tea. “Now, what the fuck is going on.” 

Tucker stiffened, he had never heard Reginald talk that way, or that kind of anger in his face. “They were going to make me marry that man that came to get me. Aidan Price. I know what they told you, but there never was a ship wreck. He...Junior is his. I didn’t...he...he drugged me, and raped me. Over and over on the way back to the islands. He said...god he said all kinds of horrible things. He was going to lock me in form. Make me live as a woman. You know I hate...I don’t like that form. I never have. It’s not my choice. So I...I escaped first chance I got. Flew as far as I could. Then swam the rest of the way.” He gave Butch a sickly smile. “Your lessons saved my life.” 

Butch stared at him, tears trickling down his cheeks. “Oh, my kit. I failed you.” 

“No you didn’t,” Tucker said. “I escaped. I was just scared to go to you. I was scared I would be sent back. I can’t go back. I can’t. And...I...I won’t. I’m married to Edward now. I won’t go back.” 

“We would never make you. Either of you,” Reginald said. “You do...need to tell your mother where you are, Edward. She’s been worried sick.” 

“I’m not going back to Lancia. They’ll make me marry that horrible woman,” Epsilon snapped.

“She’s here, lad. With Wash. You know about Wash...right? Poor thing is about to pop.” Reginald wrinkled his nose. 

“He’s really...” Epsilon wrinkled his nose. “Really?” 

Butch wiped at his face with a handkerchief that Gamma handed him. “Yes. He is stuck in a woman’s body, and the spell can’t be broken. He’s very unhappy. I think...I really think he would like to see you. No one is sending either of you back, I wouldn’t let them, and besides that...the islands were allied with Hargrove. There is no way in the pit anyone, let alone the Lord of the North would send you back there.” He finally stood, and crossed the room, taking Tucker into his arms. “Oh, my kit.” 

Tucker’s heart fluttered in his chest. “I wish I really was. You and Reggie have been more of a parent to me than my own flesh and blood.” 

Butch pulled Edward into the hug, and snorted gently. “Don’t be silly. You are both my kit’s in all the ways that count. I will always do my best to protect you. We love you so much.”

Reginald hovered for a moment, before joining in. “You will always be ours, lads. Always. We raised you. You are ours.”

Tucker finally relaxed in a way that he had not in years. These people were his and he was finally home. “I missed you. I love you.” 

“Shhhh...” Butch hummed. “We know. We’ve always known that, kit.” 

“I’ll make up the spare room,” Gamma mumbled, not waiting for an answer. He watched them for a moment before leaving them in peace to cling together. He had listened, to the whole thing in silence, all the while a show rage building up. He knew how much Tucker and Epsilon meant to his mates. He knew that they had suffered as the boys had, and he had been with Butch when he had found Epsilon clinging to life. It had nearly killed Butch to lose him as well. Someone was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Their vows are a set of traditional Gaelic wedding vows. It just kinda fit.


	3. Interlude: The Drayling

The other sproutlings in the nursery had emerged already. The greenhouse was clear except for the pot containing Frank’s pixie. It had sprouted slowly, the emerging pod and petals were a deep purpled, verging on black. It was a decidedly un Fay-like colour, one that had left most of the other Fay looking at him in askance. Donut’s own sprout had ended up the brightest of pinks, and there had been others in a rainbow of colours. He did not fit in at all, and he feared that his Pixie would never emerge. He ended up setting up a cot in the greenhouse next to the pot. He hummed to it, making sure it had enough water, and was in the right spot for the best light. 

He could tell that he was worrying Omega, and that his mate did not understand. He couldn't understand what Frank was going through. Frank laid on the little cot and watched the sprout. It didn’t move, or stir. His lower lip wobbled. He worried it would be one of those sprouts that would bloom, only to wither and die. The pod never opening. He shivered with that fear, to have come so far...and failed again. 

“Little fool, what are you doing? It is time to eat!” Omega asked, striding in. 

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” Frank waved him off, acting in a manner he never did to Omega. “I just want to stay here. I’m fine Ormefent. I’m fine. I just want to stay here.” 

Omega growled, “You have not eaten since yesterday.” 

“I’m fine,” Frank mumbled, his eyes fastened on the sprout. “I’m okay.” 

“Liar.” Omega said, reaching over, he picked Frank up, and hoisted the flailing Fay over his shoulder.

“Let me go! I can’t leave! I can’t leave! Stop it!” Frank wailed. “Put me down!” 

“No. Donut will come watch the Plant. You will come home and eat, little fool. You are too skinny already.” 

Frank whined as he was carried away like a sack of potatoes. He didn’t even look up as Donut greeted him and took his place to watch the sprout.

Omega carried him through the village to their cottage, and set him down at the table when they arrived inside. He pushed a salad in front of Frank and looked at him expectantly. 

Frank looked up at him mulishly. “Fine. I will eat. But I’m going back when I’m finished.” 

Omega shrugged. “We will see, little fool. Eat up.” He brought several bowls of fruit and set them in front of Frank, and then sat down opposite of him, watching him eat.

“Really? You are just going to sit there and watch me?” Frank grumbled. 

“Yes, I am, my cranky filit. You obviously can’t take care of yourself.” Omega stared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “You are finishing it all, and then you may go back to the plant.” 

“It’s not a plant. It’s a Sproutling. It’s a child, Omega.” Frank’s lower lip quivered. “Why are you so mean? It’s a child, and it might be d-dead.” 

“It’s fine,” Omega grunted. 

“No, it’s not. It’s not fine at all. It’s not opened. All the others are gone. I need to get back now!” Frank started to stand and Omega growled.

“Finish eating. You are getting too thin, and you should be in seclusion anyway. How are you going to help the plant if you are so thin and sick?”

“I’m fine,” Frank grumbled. “Stop worrying about it. Quit it.” 

“No, I will not, little fool. You are acting altogether unlike yourself, and I will not stand for it.” 

Frank snorted. He finished up the food on the table, stuffing the last bit into his mouth, and hopping up before Omega could stop him. “I’m going back.” 

Omega took off after him. “Fool. It’s cold out there. You’ll fall asleep before you even reach the greenhouse.” 

“I’ll be fine!” Frank snapped. “Stop babying me.” 

Omega hurried after him, grabbing the polar bear fur coat. He threw it over his wayward mate, bundling him up before he carried him back to the greenhouse. “You are the biggest fool, Frank. The biggest, foolish filit. You would not make it there like that. Then where would the stupid plant be?” 

“Don’t say that. It’s our child!” Frank exclaimed. “Stop it, Ormefent! STOP!” 

Omega snorted, and carried him into the greenhouse, setting him down carefully as Donut left. “I will stay here tonight then, since you can’t be trusted to take care of yourself. Foolish creature.” He frowned as he noticed the pod stir. 

Frank gasped. “It’s alive. It moved! Say something else! It knows you! Oh my goodness! It knows you!” 

Omega snorted, and shook his head. “You should rest.” 

Frank waved him off, “I’m not tired. Oh, Omega! It moved!” 

“I saw,” the Drow said blandly. 

“Well...say something to it!” Frank said.

Omega snorted, “Filit. It is a plant.” 

“So am I...sort of,” Frank huffed.

“And yet such a fleshy thing.” 

Frank gave a sour look, and turned back to the sproutling. He cooed at it, ignoring his mate. “Spoilsport,” Omega muttered.

oOoOoOo

Theta came to see the sproutling nearly every day. She had watched Donut’s sproutling emerge as well, and had chattered about it endlessly. Frank found it endearing. They would sit together for hours and watch the sproutling, both hoping that it would soon emerge. 

They didn’t have to wait long that morning. The pod wiggled, and the petals finally pulled away completely renovating the shiny, beetle-like carapace. The pod had grown slowly over the months, not as big as the others, but as big as a child of two or three. The others had been a good quarter bigger, and brightly coloured. 

“It moved!” Theta squealed. 

“It did!” Frank whispered, and watched as the pod cracked, and a little hand parted the material, reaching out. The Pixie wiggled out of the hole in the pod, nearly flopping over the table before Frank caught him up in a blanket. Theta ran in with another and helped Frank make the bath to clean the little Fay up. Frank washed him off, cleaning away the nutrient gel that had surrounded him in the pod. The Pixie looked up at him, and Frank nearly startled at his crimson eyes. It was a very un-Fayling colour. It was, in fact, the trademark of the Drow. 

“He looks like Omega,” Theta said. “Very pretty though. Not all scowling.” 

Frank frowned. He did look a lot like Omega without the inky skin. The Pixie had hair like Frank’s, sleek and purple-black, and his pale skin. He was a beautiful child to Frank’s eyes. His winglets were small and fragile looking. Frank was careful with them as he wrapped the child up. Frank held him, hardly believing any of it was real. 

“What’s his name?” Theta asked. 

“Nimue,” Frank said after considering it. “His name is Nimue.” 

“He’s beautiful. Should we take him to see Omega?” she asked. 

Frank nodded and wrapped the child up in the polar bear skin cape. They made their way to Frank’s house with Theta’s guards trailing behind. Frank became more unsteady the farther they walked, and nearly collapsed once they made it into the house. Omega caught him and carried him back into the bedroom, grumbling. He stoked the fireplace in the bedroom, and tucked the Pixie and Frank into the bed. Frank was asleep within moments, burrowing down into the covers. Omega stopped when the Pixie looked at him, with those deep red eyes.

“That is no Fay child. That is a Drowling.” 

“He looks like you,” Theta piped up.

Omega squinted at the child, who did not seem bothered by the cold in the least. He held up his arms and Omega picked him up, looking him over. “Of course he looks like me. He is mine.” The child snuggled against his chest, little hands gripping Omega’s shirt. “Obviously he is mine, somehow. The little fool can apparently perform miracles.” 

Theta wrinkled her nose. “Probably not a miracle, Omega. It happens. I read about it in this book that Simmons found for me in the library. It was all about reproduction.” Theta’s eyes widened. “There are a lot of... weird things that happen, but Fay’s pollen is..you know...kinda like sperm.” 

“Theta...I don’t think I want to have this conversation with you,” Omega said. 

“But it’s really fascinating. Humans have gotten sp---” 

“No. Just stop, Elfling. We are not talking about this. The drowling is mine, and that is enough.” 

Theta huffed, “But don’t you care how?” 

Omega pet the child’s smooth purple-black hair, and no sooner did his hand get near Nimue’s face did the little Pixie bite him hard enough to draw blood. Omega laughed, “Very Drow-like aren’t you, little one?”

Theta’s eyes widened. “He really is.” 

Nimue did not let go, but sucked on the wound, holding the finger to his mouth and sucked on it until Omega finally extracted his finger from the child’s grip. “Definitely mine,” he declared proudly. 

“He’s like a perfect little Drow,” Omega declared. 

“But he has winglets,” Theta said. “They are very small. Are they supposed to be that small?” 

Omega frowned, “I don’t know. Frank would, but I don’t want to wake up the little fool. He had lost too much sleep.” 

Theta nodded, “Could I hold him?” 

Omega looked at the elfling and scowled. “Not now. You should go?” 

“That isn’t very nice, Omega.” Theta crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the Drow, like it would make him change his mind. Stupid little elfling. Omega scowled at her, and caved. He was growing as soft as his fool of a mate. 

“Fine, sit. You are not allowed to cry when he bites you, and I have no doubt in my mind that he will.” Omega waited until Theta sat in one of the chairs before handing over the Pixie. “Be careful of Little Frank’s wings.” 

“Frank said his name was Nimue,” Theta said, and cuddled the child to her. “He’s so pretty.” 

Omega rolled his eyes. “Nimue is a girl's name. I’m not calling him that. It’s Little Frank. He looks like the little fool in miniature.” 

Theta squinted at him, but knew better than to provoke Omega, especially when he was in such a seemingly good mood. “Is Frank okay?” 

“Frank is fine. He’s been fighting off hibernation for weeks. Idiot’s lucky he didn’t collapse on the way here.”   
He turned, hearing a knock at the door, and went to get it leaving her with Nimue. 

“You are so, so pretty,” Theta said, petting Nimue’s hair. “As pretty as Frank.” She yelped when the child bit her and hung on, biting hard enough to draw blood. 

Theta whimpered, but didn’t pull away. Blood was trickling down her hand when Beth strode in. “What the pit?” Beth moved close and started to reach for Nimue. 

“No! No! It’s fine! He’s just hungry,” she said. 

Theta’s aunt scowled, “You are bleeding.”

“Obviously,” Omega snarked. “You have a real talent for stating the obvious. Theta will be fine. She knew the risks when she asked to hold Little Frank.” 

Nimue licked up the blood, and let out an unhappy huff. His lower lip quivered. 

“I think he’s hungry,” Theta said. “Does frank have anything made up for him?” 

“Some weird nectar gunk. Nothing a little Drow should eat, but I’ll go get it.” He disappeared, and came back after a few minutes, looking far too pleased with himself. He handed the bottle over to Theta, and little Nimue latched onto the bottle as soon as it was in his little hands. 

“What did you do, Omega?” Theta watched him. Her eyes narrowed, she was on to him. He had done something naughty.

“Nothing at all, elfling. Don't worry about it.” 

Theta squinted at him, “Did you put something in it? Cause you really look like you are up to something. You know Frank will be really mad if you hurt him.” 

“Haven’t you learned Aerintheta, the Drow is always up to something,” Beth said.

“I wouldn't hurt Little Frank. I just added a little deer blood.” Omega grinned. 

Theta wrinkled her nose, “Gross. He seems to like it though.”

Omega’s chest puffed up. “Of course he likes it. He is Drow.” 

“He has little wings,” Beth said. 

“He’s a Dreyling. Close enough. He’s mine,” Omega bared his teeth.

oOoOoOo

Frank did not stir until everyone had left, and he felt Nimue climbing on him. The child’s movements were not sure yet, but they would be in a matter of days. It would not be much longer before he spoke his first words. Frank smiled at his Pixie, “Hello little one.” 

Nimue curled up in Frank’s arms, making a little sigh when Frank began to stroke his hair. “Such a good little Pixie. So beautiful, and smart,” Frank cooed.

“Of course he is. He’s our’s,” Omega declared, drawing Frank’s attention. His mate crawled into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist. “I fed him. Don’t worry, and he bit me.” Omega cackled. “Just like a good little Drow.” 

Frank’s brows wrinkled. “He bit you?” 

“And Theta!” 

“He bit THETA?” Frank gasped. “Nimue! You shouldn't bite people.” Frank’s eyes widened in alarm as the little one grinned up at him, baring sharp little fangs, a perfect copy of Omega’s. “Oh, goodness. He really is...yours. I don’t understand. How?” 

Omega nuzzled into Frank’s neck, “Does it matter?” 

“No. I guess not. He’s perfect.” 

Omega hummed, “He looks like a little housemate, like you.”

Frank’s cheeks flushed red. “Ormefent.” 

“Well he does,” Omega said, and nipped at his neck. “He looks like my lovely, little fool of a mate.”

“I love you too,” Frank mumbled. 

Omega smiled against Frank’s neck. “Go to sleep, Frank.” 

“Not tired now,” Frank said, his voice slurred with sleep. “Want to talk to you.” 

“We can talk when you are not dead on your feet,” Omega said and nipped at him again. “Sleep.” 

“No...no...I wanted to tell you. Nimue’s name. His REAL name.” 

“You haven’t even told me your name, Fool.” Omega rolled his eyes. It wasn’t something he would have pressed Frank for. Names were power. He wasn’t a magic user himself, but he knew how dangerous that could be. 

“It’s Frankincense,” Frank mumbled. “I would have told you, but you never asked. I trust you with it, just like I trust you with Nimue’s. It’s Nightshade.” 

Omega hummed, “A very Drowish name. I approve.” 

Frank smiled against Nimue’s hair, the child already on the edge of sleep. “I thought you would.” He let his own eyes closed, and let himself drift off as well with a smile still on his face.


End file.
